


House of Mouse: Controversias del pasado

by Salamanderseye



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney's House of Mouse, Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brothers, Disney References, Drama, Epic Mickey References, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, sad mickey mouse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamanderseye/pseuds/Salamanderseye
Summary: Siempre se dijo que todo comenzó por Mickey, pero ¿y si su padre guardaba un secreto en forma de conejo? Junto a una tensa relación entre hermanos, una amenaza surge desde la oscuridad. ¿Podrán Mickey y Oswald aprender del pasado para salvar su futuro?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de leer:
> 
> Desarrollar una historia de Mickey y sus amigos es un algo que siempre he querido hacer, pero para hacerlo era seguro que debía establecer unas reglas para seguir y también para que los lectores entiendan cómo funciona esta historia.
> 
> 1-La historia transcurre dentro del universo se House Of Mouse. Eso quiere decir, basándome en la propia serie, que las creaciones de Disney abandonaron el mundo de las caricaturas para dedicarse a atender un club nocturno para todas las otras estrellas de Disney y mostrar sus exitosos pasados. Aunque ocasionalmente Mickey y compañía se disponen a grabar algunas caricaturas. 
> 
> 2-He leído que en muchas historias en inglés donde Mickey se refiere a Walt Disney como su padre. Por lógica, toda la familia de Walt Disney entra dentro de esta fórmula por lo que se concluye que Lillian Bounds es su madre y las dos hijas de Walt, Diane y Sharon, serán sus hermanas también. No me olvidado de su hermana Amelia y sus sobrinos, Morty y Ferdie.
> 
> Aclaro todo esto porque tomare en cuenta como que Walt diseño a Mickey, pero este cobro alguna especie de vida, ¿entienden? Eso da entender que todos los acontecimientos del mundo real y el mundo de Mickey ocurren. Al menos eso yo lo haré como parte del universo de House Of Mouse.
> 
> Estas extensas aclaraciones son debido a que Roy Edward Disney, sobrino y primo de Mickey, participó en House Of Mouse en un pequeño cameo alrededor de 2002 en la serie y tomará un rol en esta historia. Por tanto y para favorecer este escrito, la historia está ambientada durante quinto año del club contado desde su “fundación” (la primera emisión original fue el 13 de enero de 2001). ¿Sabían que este programa surgió para conmemorar el centenario del nacimiento de Walt Disney?
> 
> 3- Oswald, el conejo afortunado, fue recuperado por Disney recién en febrero de 2006. Aquí se presentará antes y se dará un contexto a como volvió a los estudios que lo crearon. Toda la trama respecto a sus creadores (Walt y Charles) se tocará como si fuera una especie disputa familiar. Además, según la Wiki de Disney, el conejo está resentido con tu medio hermano ratón, por tanto, esa actitud será tomada en cuenta para esta narración. 
> 
> 4-Oswald se muestra casado dentro de la historia de Epic Mickey junto a una gata llamada Ortensia. Este dato no se va a ignorar ni tampoco el matrimonio de Mickey y Minnie. Esto último, afirmado por Mickey en un episodio cuando comenta que no recuerda haberse olvidado la fecha de aniversario de ellos.
> 
> 5-Cómo esto sigue una línea entre realista y fantástica, los personajes tienen las edades contadas desde su fecha de creación. Por tanto, todos andan por los 70 años, pero claro, ellos no envejecen al menos que el lápiz lo haga.
> 
> 6- House Of Mouse se ubica en Toontown, el mundo de los personajes de Disney basado presentado en “¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?”. Se que hay lugares como Mouseton y Patoburgo que vendrían hacer locaciones dentro del mismo espacio, y serán mencionadas como ciudades mientras que Disneyville, mencionado como parte de los Mickey Mouse Works (segmento donde se pasaron originalmente los cortos de House Of Mouse) vendría hacer como la capital de Toontown siendo Main Street donde se ubica House Of Mouse que es dicho en el mismo programa. Algo así como el Bujolandia presentado en “¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?” pero solo exclusivo para ellos.
> 
> 7-Durante el capítulo del día blanco y negro, el pato Dennis quiso borrarse. ¿Eso significa que un personaje puede ser borrado y tomarse como asesinato? No lo sé, pero aclaró que lo tomare en cuenta.
> 
> Dejando estas aclaraciones de lado que me parecen importantes para aclarar el funcionamiento de este universo, espero les agrade esta historia que podrán leer en la siguiente pestaña desde ya.

Prólogo

En el corazón de la ciudad yacía un club para dibujos animados que festejaba su quinto año de existencia. Desde su apertura durante el enero de 2001, House Of Mouse se había convertido en un centro nocturno donde las estrellas animadas del universo Disney se reunían para conversar, comer y disfrutar de un buen espectáculo conducido del ratón más importante, Mickey Mouse. Con casi ochenta años en el medio, Mickey conocía con las palmas de sus guantes blancos lo mejor y lo peor de una tan extensa carrera como la suya. Desde las premiaciones hasta las crisis del estudio, el roedor había sido testigo directo de toda la metamorfosis que sucedió al legado de su padre. A mediados de los noventa, época de renacimiento del estudio, el incremento de personajes Disney era evidente y el mismo parque de diversiones ya no era rentable para alojar a tantas personalidades.

Fue cuando Mickey propuso la fundación de Toontown exclusivo de Disney y algo más.

A raíz de los acontecimientos durante la grabación de “¿Quién engaño a Roger Rabbit?” se pensó en un espacio para todas los dibujos animados y un proyecto personal bajo el sello del estudio, un centro recreativo para sus compañeros animados y un programa que reuniera a todos los personajes. El mundo de Toontown para Disney y el club llamado House Of Mouse eran las síntesis para las ambiciones de Mickey Mouse.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Una cosa es trabajar para mostrar en la pantalla, pero después de grabar, el espectáculo tiene que continuar. Es una gran responsabilidad administrar un proyecto así, Mickey —habría dicho Roy Edward Disney, primo y gerente del estudio, a su primo roedor.

—Estoy seguro, Roy. Desde mi creación, no he brindado al estudio más que mi personaje para caricaturas o películas. Quiero emprender algo para devolver un poco el favor a todos y brindar un espacio a las caricaturas futuras —argumentó Mickey—. Todo empezó gracias a mí y quiero que confíen en lo que dijo mi padre…

Roy había dudado por un momento ante las palabras de Mickey. Su primo verdaderamente se sentía con el deber de brindar un espacio a todas las estrellas del estudio, todo porque él había recibido ese trato familiar y cálido de Walt Disney.

—La tía Lilian no mentía cuando dijo que el tío y Mickey habían crecido juntos —pensó Roy y, posteriormente, extendió la mano hacia el ratón—. Entonces, hazlo. Mickey, haz de House Of Mouse un éxito.

Y así lo fue.

House Of Mouse comenzó como un estreno por el centenario del nacimiento de Walt Disney y se fue convirtiendo en una presentación icónica dentro la programación del fin de semana. El club funcionaba de jueves a domingo como lo que era y durante el resto de los días se filmaban los episodios para transmitir por la televisión. La presencia de humanos no fue casi necesaria, Mickey y su pandilla aprendieron a desempeñar los roles para grabar sin inconvenientes. Solamente habiendo reuniones con los productores para saber que mostrar o desarrollar ideas para los episodios. 

Desde entonces, habían pasado cinco años con solo pocos percances. El rating del programa se mantenía, las ideas fluían con constancia y siempre había retroalimentación a causa de todas las estrellas animadas que proponían durante las noches. Disneyville era una ciudad para dibujos animados muy estable y por los emprendimientos de cada habitante, se mantenía sin depender tanto de los fondos externos. Además, Toontown como un país exclusivo para los personajes de Disney está bien asentado. Mickey estaba satisfecho de que sus ideas hubieran resultado exitosas. 

Por eso, todos decidieron homenajearlo a él durante el quinto aniversario de House Of Mouse. 

Con una planificación desde hacía ya seis meses y evitando cualquier desastre por parte de toda la pandilla, incluido él, Mickey Mouse podía admitir que estaba saliendo de maravilla. Mientras los sobrinos de Donald tocaban en el escenario, Mickey ajustaba su traje más clásico y emblemático: zapatos amarillos y pantalones cortos rojos con botones blancos.

Lo único con lo cual tuvo sumo cuidado fueron con sus guantes blancos. Desde un cajón en su escritorio, Mickey sacó una caja metálica y la abrió con cautela.

—Ha ha, parece que soportaron el viaje hasta aquí —admirado, el roedor tomó unos guantes que su padre le había otorgado para sus actuaciones. No eran los primeros, pero sí los más especiales—. Han pasado sesenta años…—murmuró para sí hurgando en la caja. 

Plastificada para perdurar, una foto de Walt Disney y él durante la producción de Fantasía descansaba en sus manos. Mickey Mouse como el «Aprendiz de Brujo» se había convertido en su papel más icónico y era representado con regularidad, como tal, en los parques de Disney. El anfitrión de House of Mouse recordaba que su creador le había otorgado unos guantes por su gran labor junto con la foto señalando, además, que él había iniciado todo.

Desde entonces, Mickey había usado los «Guantes de Fantasía» (sobrenombre que le había dado) solo en momentos específicos. La inauguración del House Of Mouse para honrar el centenario por el nacimiento de Walt Disney había sido uno de esos eventos. Usarlos para el quinto aniversario del club era por ser la estrella esa noche.

«Por aquel que comenzó todo»

A través de la pantalla recientemente instalada por Horace en su camerino, Mickey observaba como los sobrinos de Donald cantaban una versión estilo metal de «Hey, Mickey» aquella pegajosa apertura usada en «The Spirit of Mickey». Un compilatorio de sus mayores éxitos desde su nacimiento hasta finales de los noventa. Recordaba la producción de esa colección con pesadez, su madre Lillian había muerto para esa época. Una funeral el cual hubiese querido evitar. Pero la vida de una persona humana, a diferencia de un dibujo animado, era limitada.

Ya había pasado las muertes de Walt, Sharon y ahora su madre. Mickey Mouse no entendía porque se lo había acunado como un integrante más de los Disney. Fácilmente podría haber sido tratado como un producto animado que llenaba los bolsillos del estudio. Sin embargo, Walt le abrió sus puertas haciendo que el roedor consiguiera una madre y un par de hermanas. Había sido doloroso verlos partir, pero quedaba el recuerdo de ellos profesando que solo él podía seguir con autenticidad el legado de Walt Disney. 

Pero…

¿Seguía honrando tan bien la memoria de su padre, incluso, a más de cincuenta años de haber sido creado?

—Padre, desearía que pudieras aconsejarme en este instante —murmuró Mickey mirando la vieja fotografía con pesar. Suspirando, se colocó los «Guantes de Fantasía» con su mente divagando todavía.

La puerta del camerino del ratón estrella sonó. Un segundo después, Minnie Mouse ingresaba justo cuando el roedor terminaba de alistarse para salir a continuar con el espectáculo.

—Mickey. Cinco minutos —dijo la ratoncita y miró a su pareja. Esperaba una efusiva afirmación por su parte, solo vio a Mickey mirarse al espejo con cierta tristeza en su rostro—. ¿Mickey…?, ¿está todo bien?

Mickey se giró hacía Minnie. Su rostro se mostraba acabado y apenas empezaba la noche. El ratón le lanzó una sonrisa torcida y suspiro, añadiendo.

—¿Tú crees que esto es lo correcto?

—¿Acaso los zapatos están ajustados?

—No, Minnie. Me refiero a que si es correcto homenajear a mi trayectoria esta noche —expresó viéndose con pesadez—. Se que he sido lo mayor que Walt Disney ha realizado. Y sé que muchos creen en mí y mis capacidades. Pero…

—¡Oh, Mickey! ¿acaso crees que no puedes llenar esos zapatos amarillos? —Minnie se acercó y apoyó su mano con dulzura en el hombro del ratón. Este la miró—. Escucha, Mickey. Eres el ratón más valiente y exitoso que he conocido, y no solo te aman por tus historietas. Te aman por lo que eres y lo que transmites al público. Muchos creen en ti —Minnie tomó sus manos—. Él creía en ti.

Mickey sonrió levemente a su pareja. Amaba que su padre la haya creado para que la inspirara, lo regañara, lo hiciera reír miles de veces y sacará lo mejor de él. 

—Sabes que me tienes volando, ¿no? —dijo, agregando su clásica risa. Minnie lo abrazó con fuerza—. En serio, gracias —agregó con el ánimo mejorado.

—Estoy para mantener en orden este club, Mickey. Eso te incluye a ti —señaló, divertida. El roedor le dio un golpe amistoso en el codo y salió hacia el escenario dispuesto a brindar un espectáculo. Minnie lo observó presentando un corto que tenía de protagonista a ellos dos—. Oh, señor Walt. Si tan solo pudiera verlo ahora…

Minnie sintió que una leve brisa se agitó por debajo de sus pies. Giró hacia todos sus lados por si había alguna apertura. Al no percibir nada fuera de lo normal, continuó organizando el resto para que pudieran pasar la noche sin interrupciones. De pronto, un repiqueteo de patas alertó a la ratoncita que descubrió a Pluto llegando con su rostro salpicado en preocupación. Los cascos del canino estaban levemente caídos tras su cabeza y su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. 

—Pluto, ¿qué tienes? 

El perro rápidamente señaló hacia la entrada. Minnie podría haber pensado que el problema era a causa de Daisy y Donald, alguna reservación no procesada o un invitado que apareció sin avisar, pero el estado de ánimo de Pluto era diferente. Era imposible que fuera Pete porque había estado husmeando ayer y si fuera Mortimer, Pluto hubiera mordido su trasero sin consultar. Minnie ciertamente se mostró extrañada y colocó su mano en la cabeza del can.

—Pluto, ¿quién está allá afuera? —cuestionó Minnie.

El sabueso gimoteo, porque su instinto advirtió que algo no estaba bien. La roedora no supo qué decir, así que solo lo siguió. En el ingreso al centro, Minnie distinguió a Max con Donald reteniendo al invitado no deseado, pasos más atrás, Daisy miraba desde la recepción sin inmutarse. La ratona se giró hacia su amiga.

—Pero ¿qué sucede aquí? —Minnie espero algún alocado comentario de Daisy. Solo hubo silencio—. ¿Daisy…?

La susodicha estaba sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Minnie vio que sus ojos dudaban. Pluto gimoteo contra su dueña mientras miraba con la cola entre sus patas. 

—Minnie, ¿acaso Mickey tiene algún hermano o pariente que no sepamos nosotros? —cuestiono. Se oía la rabieta de Donald y a Max pidiendo orden. 

—No. Su única hermana es Amelia y también las hijas del señor Walt —le indico, extrañada por la pregunta. Pudo oír la voz del desconocido desde donde estaba y le sonó familiar. 

Ella miró hacia el escenario con el rabillo del ojo. Puppy love se transmitía mientras Mickey se encontraba hablando con Simba en los primeros lugares. Su agenda electrónica vibraba, pronto sería el turno de O'Malley y los gatos callejeros. Ella debería estar en su puesto confirmando el orden la noche. 

Ella siempre se aseguraba que todo salga bien. 

—Daisy, ¿a qué viene eso? —increpó con un tono indiferente. Esto no debía ser preocupante. 

No. 

Pluto estaba comenzado a ladrar hacia la figura desconocida que había escapado de Donald y Max. 

El ladrido de Pluto aumentaba, Minnie se adelantó. 

—Escúchame, quien quiera que seas. Por favor… —Minnie se detuvo cuando, a la altura del espejo mágico, la misteriosa figura se quitó el sombrero y lucio dos grandes orejas. Pero eso no era lo impresionante, sino, la forma en que estaba trazado—. Oh, cielos. Esto no puede ser. 

Pluto olfateo alrededor de la figura y su rostro se tornó con desconcierto al percibir un aroma familiar, no obstante, se acercó sacudiendo su cola y ladrando amistosamente. Por parte del extraño, tras un poco de asombro por la postura del sabueso, acaricio su cabeza con ternura.

—¡Buen chico! —declaró, haciendo reír a Pluto. Sus orejas mostraron su júbilo ante la simpatía del animal.

La ratoncita miraba la escena sin decir nada. Esa escena era como contemplar a su pareja en sus primeros años de existencia.

Pero ¿por qué?

—Disculpe, señor… —Minnie habló, llamando su atención. Al ver su mirada, la ratoncita quedó aún más estupefacta. Era ver a Mickey con orejas de conejo—. ¿Por qué…?, ¿por qué es parecido a Mickey?

—Te equivocas. Quien que se parece a mí es él, porque soy el mayor —objetó con el ceño fruncido—. Y tú. Tú te pareces a mi esposa —y como si hubiese sido invocada, alguien muy similar a Minnie en sus comienzos atravesó la puerta con elegancia felina—. ¡Ortensia!, ¿pero qué…?

—¡Oswald, estabas tardando y... —las palabras murieron en su boca al notar a Minnie—. ¿Por qué te pareces a mí?

Minnie parpadeó ante el interrogatorio de la felina. ¿Por qué el presunto Oswald se parecía a Mickey?, ¿por qué compartía trazos con Ortensia?, ¿y por qué ellos, aparte de similares, también estaban casados como Mickey y ella? 

—¿Minnie…? —Daisy llamó. La pata no recibió respuesta. Donald estaba llegando desde la entrada—. ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Ellos…

—Ellos se parecen a Mickey y a mí —Minnie completo la oración mirando a Oswald y Ortensia con mayor cuidado. Mientras uno se mantenía con la mirada recelosa, el otro se mostraba incómodo. Sutilmente, Minnie le hizo un gesto a Pluto para que fuera por Mickey. Esto tenía que saberlo de inmediato—. Cielos, disculpen la sorpresa. Es que no es usual ver a alguien tan parecido a mi esposo y a mí.

Ortensia pareció relajarse ante el comentario de Minnie. Oswald cambio su rostro de recelo a confusión. ¿Acaso…?

—Eso es cierto. Parecen trazados por la misma mano —señaló Daisy soltando una risita.

—Espera, ¿ustedes no saben nada? —indago Oswald repentinamente. Presto atención a Minnie y luego a Daisy. Al contemplar sus rostros desconcentrados, su propio semblante se quebró—. ¿Qué no saben nada…?

Daisy y Minnie intercambiaron miradas con rapidez. 

¿Qué no se habían enterado? Justo cuando la ratoncita iba a agregar un comentario. Donald apareció, mirando a Oswald y a Ortensia con cautela. Debió de ser afiliada la mirada del pato porque Oswald le gruño.

—¡Oye, no te metas conmigo, ratón! —contestó con cólera.

—¡Yo no soy un ratón! Soy un conejo —señaló Oswald al mismo nivel de Donald. El pato se quedó sin habla. Suspirando, añadió—. Oswald, el conejo afortunado —escupió con cierto resentimiento—. Y por qué está claro que nadie lo sabe aquí. Soy la primera creación de Walt Disney, mi padre.

Las mandíbulas de Donald y Daisy cayeron hasta el piso por el shock. Ortensia se sorprendió ante la declaración de su esposo y Minnie lo miraba sin saber qué decir. 

—Entonces, tú… —Minnie trató de formular una oración coherente para responder a semejante revelación—. ¿Eres el hermano mayor de Mickey? 

Unos pasos se detuvieron repentinamente y se escuchó un jadeo. El bullicio de todas las caricaturas no era competente para esconder el silencio incomodo que se originó cuando Mickey Mouse llegó en el mismo instante en que Minnie terminaba su pregunta.

—¿Qué…?, ¿mi hermano? —cuestiono Mickey. Ignorando a Minnie y a los demás, el roedor atravesó la sala de espera para quedar frente a Oswald. Ratón con mirada de intriga, conejo con mirada de enfado—. ¿Eres mi hermano?

—Sí, soy tu hermano mayor.

Mickey observó a Oswald, vacilando. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así pasara bajo sus orejas?

—Pero, pero…, eso es imposible. Mi padre, Walt, él no…

—¡Pues no, Mickey Mouse! Tú no eres el primero —bramó el conejo ante Mickey. Detrás de Oswald, Ortensia retrocedió—. Fui creado en 1927 por Walt Disney y Ub Iwerks. ¡Los mismos que te crearon a ti! Y solo fue por temas legales que volcaron fe en ti como estrella animada. 

—Pero, Oswald. Yo no sé nada de esto —expresó ante el asombro del conejo que arrugó aún más el entrecejo—. ¿Cuándo fuiste creado y donde has estado en todo este tiempo? —acotó el roedor, confundido. 

Oswald gruño.

—¿Acaso no sabes nada…? —Mickey notó una mirada triste en su aparente hermano—. En todos estos años, nuestro padre, … ¿que no signifique nada para él?

—Hermano, perdóname, pero… —dijo el roedor. Quiso extender su mano hacia Oswald. Este la negó bruscamente—. ¿Eh?, ¿pero qué te sucede? 

—¡Solo fuiste creado para reemplazarme, ratón usurpador! —Oswald tomó a su hermano menor de la camisa—. ¿Qué todo comenzó gracias a ti? Pues es una mentira….

Antes de Mickey o el resto lograran expresar algo más, Oswald se alejó con Ortensia de la entrada del club. El presentador de House Of Mouse trastabilló contra el suelo alfombrado quedándose allí, tieso por la situación. Las frases no brotaban de su boca, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y su corazón bombeaba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho así. Fue la mano en el hombro de su esposa que lo sacó de su aturdimiento. Mickey le dirigió una ojeada desbordada de inquietud. 

—Minnie…—el ratón se incorporó del suelo. Rápidamente, se aferró en un abrazo angustiado contra su pareja—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora...?

—Oh, Mickey —la ratoncita correspondió el arrumaco, inquieta. Este era un asunto enorme que no podía tomarse a la ligera—. Pase lo que pase, lo resolveremos juntos. ¿Sí? —Minnie se volteó hacia Donald, Daisy y Pluto—. Esto no saldrá de aquí, ¿entendido?

Lástima que los medios que estaban cubriendo el quinto aniversario de la House Of Mouse no opinaran igual que Minnie.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me sorprende la aceptación que tuvo este prólogo. ¡Es increíble! Creí que todas las historias relacionadas a Mickey y sus amigos no estaban tan apreciadas. Me alegra ver que mi pensamiento estaba errado.
> 
> Esto me motiva a seguir publicando esta historia.

Capítulo 1

Oswald observó desde su lugar designado en el estudio que lo compró hacía muchos años como los medios hablaban de su aparición en House Of Mouse. Desde una estrategia de marketing por parte de Disney y hasta un resentimiento del conejo hacia el ratón, todos se enjuiciaba gracias a que había habido alguien filmando todo desde que Mickey había aparecido en el ingreso de su club. Claramente el hambre por las primicias en los medios no hacía diferencia entre humanos y caricaturas.

—Son todos unos imbéciles. No saben la verdad del asunto.

—¿Y acaso tú si, Oswald? —Ortensia se escuchó desde el marco de la puerta. El conejo se sorprendió al verla—. Te dije que no deberíamos haber ido anoche hasta allí. Ahora los jefes están enojados.

—¡Los jefes no me interesan, Ortensia! Ellos no son mi padre, ellos solo me usan para ganar dinero… —Oswald maldecía el día en que fue comprado. Maldecía el día en que fue alejado del calor de su familia, empujado a las garras de trabajar sin parar y ser solo una caricatura para llenar los bolsillos de dinero—. Se que estuvo mal, pero no me arrepiento de poner a Mickey en su sitio.

—Creo que él en verdad no te conocía, Ozzie. Incluso Minnie no podía creer que fuéramos idénticos —Ortensia no sabía que imaginar, sinceramente. Ella siempre había tenido el punto de vista de que fueron desplazados por Mickey y sus amigos en forma perversa. Sin embargo, notar a Minnie intentando descifrar la cuestión de ver alguien semejante y como la había tratado, hizo que comenzara a dudar de su postura—. Por cierto, los jefes quieren verte. Acaban de llamar.

El conejo suspiro. Sabía que su movimiento de presentarse en Toontown para enfrentar a Mickey iba a traerle inconvenientes con Universal. Pero debía asumir su responsabilidad e ir con la cabeza inclinada. Debía contenerse, debía…

—Oswald, relájate. Recuerda —se reprochó aspirando profundo y exhalando con pesar. No era el momento para combatir con eso—. De acuerdo. Iré —contestó a su esposa más relajado. El sudor, sutilmente, corriendo por su espalda—. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. 

Ortensia la miro con ternura.

—Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti —señalo con obviedad.

El conejo sonrió relajando su puño, aspirando y disimulando. Podría comentarle a la felina sobre su momento de debilidad y que no era el primero. Era un conjunto de episodios emocionales que lo aporreaban cuando los años pasaban y él continuaba en el olvido a causa de un ratón.

«Si puedes soñarlo puedes hacerlo, recuerda que todo esto comenzó con un ratón»

«Parece que tu querido padre se olvidó muy fácilmente de ti, Oswald»

—Procura cuidar a los niños —dijo, solamente. Tal vez hablaría más tarde.

El conejo se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a modo de despedida. La felina correspondió el gesto y por la ventana vio cómo su compañero se dirigía hacia las oficinas. Miró al cielo y pidió que todo saliera bien.

Mientras tanto, Oswald camino hacia las oficinas encontrándose a varias personas que lo veían con desprecio o antipatía. Estaba claro que no era el favorito de allí, él lo sabía, era un conejo creado por personas ajenas a ese despacho y por parte de un estudio que solía patearles el trasero en calidad, dinero y premiaciones. Carcajeó ante lo último, a pesar de estar resentido con el ratón, sabía reconocer que otros personajes de Disney eran impresionantes.

Cuando avanzaba hacia la oficina del presidente, fue interceptado por dos personajes que lucían trajes de negocios. Oswald odiaba a esos hombres, le recordaban al tiempo en que fue comprado.

—Finalmente apareciste, Oswald —marco un hombre de gafas—. Te estábamos esperando.

—Ciertamente, no creo que esperaras a dos personas como nosotros, ¿eh? —increpó una voz gruesa que hizo temblar de cola a orejas al conejo—. Oswald, tenemos que hablar…

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿y qué quieren de mí? 

—Negociar —señaló el hombre de gafas con una sonrisa profunda—. Porque a causa de tu espectáculo con tu hermanito anoche. Parece que el estudio está interesado en volver a tenerte, conejo afortunado. 

—¡¿Qué?! —Oswald alzó sus orejas con sorpresa y aturdimiento totales—. ¿Qué es eso de que voy a volver?

El hombre de las gafas carcajeó y, extendiendo su mano, agregó.

—Soy Bob Iger, director ejecutivo de Disney y tu posible boleto a casa.

Roy Edward Disney sabía que su sitio como la cabeza del Walt Disney Studios siempre sería cuestionada. Sin embargo, nadie podía contradecir que sabía lo que hacía y que, aunque, su lugar estuviera alejado de las producciones animadas, siempre se tomaba algo de tiempo para conversar con su primo roedor y enterarse de las últimas novedades de Toontown y su capital, Disneyville. Solían ser los domingos cuando recogía el teléfono de su oficina y hablaba con Mickey Mouse sobre los acontecimientos semanales y, entre bromas, se enteraba sobre cómo iba todo en la vida del ratón más famoso.

—¡Mickey…! Pero qué sorpresa —objetó el presidente cuando durante un sábado en la mañana Mickey Mouse apareció en su oficina. Sin embargo, Roy sabía el motivo de que estuviera allí. La televisión, el periódico de Disneyville y algunos de la propia California se lo habían restregado en la cara.

La aparición de Oswald en la House Of Mouse.

Fue en la madrugada del sábado cuando su secretaría lo había llamado para comunicarle del escándalo. Solo fue necesario tomar su control remoto y prender la televisión para ver en el canal de Disneyville a la House Of Mouse. Los anuncios eran cortos y concisos: un conejo animado había aparecido en pleno aniversario del club nocturno y había declarado ser la primera creación de Walt Disney, alegando, además, que Mickey Mouse había usurpado lo que le pertenecía. Durante la mañana del mismo día, Walt Disney Studios era un escándalo total que Roy había querido evitar entrando su oficina sin decirle a nadie, pero esperando encontrarse a Mickey tarde o temprano.

Se sorprendió que fuera a las nueve de la mañana cuando apareció. Tenía el rostro magullado por el cansancio y círculos amenazaban con asentarse bajo sus ojos, además, estaba claro que había hecho malabares para venir hasta el estudio porque llevaba su vestimenta habitual de House Of Mouse toda desaliñada. Roy carcajeó con pena ante su aspecto.

—Deberías comer algo antes de empezar con todo esto —ofreció Roy. La mirada de Mickey brilló—. Les diré que traigan una gran ración de queso cheddar, donas y dos vasos de café negro, ¿qué te parece?

El estómago del roedor bramó desesperadamente. Esa fue la afirmación para Roy.

El desayuno llegó quince minutos después, con varios reclamos del personal esperando una respuesta de Roy. Mickey observó como su primo soportaba la presión de todos sobre cómo proceder ante el escándalo ocasionado en House Of Mouse. Comiendo con lentitud, se hizo el memorándum de que haría un gran obsequio a su primo.

—Cielos, discúlpame, Mickey. Pero tú sabes cómo es esto cuando las cosas no marchan como quieren —señaló el hombre sentándose con pesar. Roy no era alguien precisamente joven, estaba rozando los ochenta—. No tiene sentido preguntar como esta todo, ¿verdad? —preguntó al ratón mientras tomaba algo de café.

—¡No, descuida! Para mi sorpresa, el hecho de suspender la noche en el club se lo tomaron bien. Excepto O’Malley y los gatos callejeros. Parece que nunca pueden hacer su espectáculo en el escenario —marcó Mickey intentando sonar relajado o contento. Falló en ambas—. Lo único malo es que le había prometido a Minnie salir a pasear. El club está muy demandante y casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotros —lo último lo dijo con cierta tristeza.

Roy enarcó la ceja ante el último comentario.

—¿Debo preocuparme por ustedes?

Mickey se dio cuenta que había dejado fluir información de más y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡No descuida, soy Mickey Mouse! Estas cosas suelen pasar cuando llevas más de cincuenta años con la misma persona, ¿no es así? —dijo, hiperventilando. Estaba claro que Mickey no acostumbraba a desvelar de sus problemas con Minnie de manera tan suelta—. Descuida, Roy, está todo bien. ¡Todo marcha bien!

—¿Y no has pensado en que ya es tiempo para que Minnie y tú agreguen a alguien más a la familia? —la pregunta era habitual entre Roy y Mickey. Usualmente, su primo solía recordarle que sus perfiles eran de novios para el público y que solo en la privacidad eran matrimonio—. Olvídalo, este no es el tema que te trajo aquí. 

Mickey suspiro. Al menos podría zanjar el tema de Minnie para después. Mirando a Roy, ambos supieron que lo que confería la conversación era un asunto del cual ellos no habían sido partícipes directos. Todo había sucedido cuando ellos eran apenas unos pequeños descubriendo el mundo y si bien Roy es comparado con Walt, estos asuntos mostraban que no eran similares.

—Todo comenzó en 1927, durante el agotamiento de la fórmula explotada en la serie de Alice Comedies —comenzó a relatar—. El tío firmó un contrato con Charles B. Mintz y George Winkler para producir una nueva serie de películas que serían distribuidas por la Universal Studios. El primer cortometraje protagonizado por Oswald, Poor Papa, fue rechazado por los directivos de la Universal. El segundo, Trolley Troubles, fue el comienzo oficial de la serie, que constituyó el mayor éxito de tu padre hasta ese momento.

—Bueno, parece que es de familia ser rechazados en las primeras ocasiones —acotó Mickey recordando que recién en su tercer cortometraje cuando fue conocido públicamente. Desde ese momento, esa fecha era su cumpleaños oficial. 

—Si lo ves por ese lado, es una linda semejanza —apuntó su primo. Mickey se podría de buena manera el resto de la historia—. De Oswald se produjeron un total de veintiséis cortometrajes que lo hicieron bastante notorio y pasó a ser conocido como el conejo más popular en Estados Unidos por esos tiempos.

«Durante la primavera de 1928, ante el éxito de la serie, el tío le pidió a Charles Mintz un aumento de presupuesto. Mintz no sólo rechazó su petición, sino que le exigió a Walt Disney una reducción del 20% de los costos, recordando además que Universal Studios poseía los derechos para la explotación de Oswald y tenía además bajo contrato a varios de los dibujantes de Disney, lo cual suponía una verdadera presión para que Disney se plegara a las exigencias de la Universal. Presionado por Mintz, tu padre decidió abandonar a Oswald al carecer de derechos legales para utilizarlo y junto con el tío Ub Iwerks que decidió seguir a Disney en su ruptura con Universal se dedicó a crear otro personaje nuevo. Ese personaje serías tú, Mickey Mouse. La producción de los nuevos cortos de Oswald fue asumida por Charles Mintz y el equipo que éste formó en la Universal Studios con antiguos empleados de Disney. En todo este problema estaba Oswald y seguro te preguntaras, ¿qué pensaba él? Después de la reunión, el tío le dijo a su primera creación sobre las malas noticias. Él lloró un poco, era hora de que se fuera de Disney, junto con Ortensia. Fue un momento triste el dejar todo sin decir adiós al resto. El día en que Oswald fue hacia el otro estudio, fue silencioso. Cuando llegaron, Oswald salió, se despidió del tío y él se fue a casa.Y eso es todo lo que hay aquí»  


Decir que Mickey estaba afligido, era poco. Estaba verdaderamente entristecido por la historia de cómo su hermano había sido usurpado de las manos de su padre y terminado en otro estudio. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada?, ¿por qué le ocultaron la existencia de su hermano mayor? Frunció el ceño ante eso.

—¿Por qué? —dijo simplemente mirando a Roy.

—Mickey, no supe de esto hasta que asumí el cargo de presidente. Es un secreto que está bajo llave en el estudio —se defendió el hombre ante el reproche del ratón—. Además, es algo que tu propio padre solicitó esconder hasta que fuera necesario —abriendo su cajón, le extendió dos sobres amarillos a Mickey—. Son para Oswald y para ti. Puedes leer el tuyo si quieres después. Todavía no terminamos.

—¿Y por qué no les puedes dar tú el sobre a Oswald o alguno de sus dueños? Yo no tengo nada que ver con él —exclamó Mickey con desgano. Se sentía traicionado, el hombre al que había visto cómo su padre le había ocultado un secreto enorme. Y no solo Walt Disney, posiblemente, toda su familia sabía de lo ocurrido con Oswald y esperaban que viviera sin saber la verdad. 

—¡Espera Mickey, tranquilízate! —amonestó Roy al ratón—. Antes de que sigas lanzando comentarios sin sentido. Escúchame un poco más, ¿quieres? —suplicó, más sereno. Suponía que esto no era nada fácil para Mickey.

El ratón observó a su primo con recelo, no obstante, su expresión preocupada le hizo saber que si deseaba que lo atendiera bien. Sollozando, dejó caer su cabeza, derrotado. 

—De acuerdo…

Roy sonrió con tristeza.

—Ese es el Mickey Mouse que conozco —exclamó. Mickey no cambió su expresión de niño amonestado—. Escucha, a raíz de todo esto, es posible que Oswald puede volver a ser parte de Disney —declaró. El ratón abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Ya cité a los ejecutivos de Universal Studios para negociar esa posibilidad. 

—Pero…, ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

—Y, ¿qué tienes que ver en todo esto? Mickey, quiero que Oswald trabaje contigo en House Of Mouse. Sinceramente, no tengo nada en claro sobre qué hacer con él si llegara a volver —confesó el presidente de Disney con cierta preocupación—. ¿Tú sabías que tienen cuatrocientos veinte hijos mezcla de conejo y felino? 

—Cielos —Mickey tragó saliva. Esos eran muchos sobrinos—. Es demasiado para donde estamos Minnie y yo. Digo, si ese conejo mal hablado se quedará con nosotros…

El hombre sonrió ante la actitud de su primo. A pesar de su berrinche de hace instantes, estaba claro que poseía un buen corazón y deseaba conocer a ese hermano del cual no supo nada en gran parte de su vida. Sin embargo, no sabía que podría suceder con Oswald, no lo conocía y por lo poco que había dicho Mickey, era un sujeto temperamental.

—Bueno, en eso los dos se parecen mucho a ti ¿No, tío? —preguntó silenciosamente al aire esperando una respuesta. La brisa de la ventana entreabierta pese a ser invierno*, soplo—. Mickey, en unas semanas sabré la respuesta por parte del estudio y quiero que estés conmigo cuando vayamos a recoger a Oswald. Puedes traer a Minnie si lo deseas.

Mickey tragó el último pedazo de su queso cheddar viendo a su primo con incertidumbre. Estaba claro que, si ganaba el estudio de su padre, Oswald pasaría a ser nuevamente de Disney y no quedarían dudas de que sería su hermano mayor. ¿Estaría conforme Oswald con esa decisión?, ¿acaso en el otro estudio también le comentaban las cosas como a él?

«Por aquel que comenzó todo»

«¿Qué todo comenzó gracias a ti? Pues es una mentira…»

—De acuerdo. Lo hablaré con ella —contestó sin más. Roy sonrió ante el ratón y procedió a estrechar la mano con emoción. Mickey correspondió al gesto—. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —agregó, dudando.

—No, todo lo que te dije estaba escrito en una carta de tu padre. Si quieres, puedes tenerla.

—¿De veras?, ¿no te dirán nada?

—No, ya no tiene sentido que sea un secreto —carcajeó con simpleza—. Todo el mundo lo sabe, Mickey —buscando el sobre que contenía la carta de Walt Disney, Roy entregó el sobre a Mickey—. Cuídala, ¿quieres? Tiene un valor importante.

Poseía el secreto de que él no fue el primero.

«¡Solo fuiste creado para reemplazarme, ratón usurpador!»

—Sí, tiene un gran valor. Sin duda…. —comentó con una risa. No falló esta vez ante los ojos de su primo, pero por dentro sabía que se mentía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidades: 
> 
> *Esta historia transcurre, inicialmente, durante los meses de enero y febrero y en Estados Unidos es invierno en estos meses. Parece una aclaración tonta, pero recuerden que esto está ambientado allá.


End file.
